


Immune

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unknown virus, zombies have been taking over. It is becoming a dangerous world, no one knows what to trust. If the Zombies don't kill you, the clan of Noah, rich celebraties that hire goons called Akuma, will try to. The Order, a group of refugees, are not willing to give up life so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

What is hope? Hope is not a tangible thing… right? You can't touch it or hold it. It's a man-made thing, derived from fear or misfortune. Hope is fleeting, there one second…then gone. So why do we need it? What good is a mere thought?


	2. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of gunfire, not an unusual wake up call, but it was still unsettling. It meant that they were close. I yawned and stretched, making sure my gun was close.

I smiled at the little ball of fur in my lap. "Come on Tim, wake up."

Tim perked up his ears and looked up at me, wagging his tail.

I scratched behind Tim's ear. "Time to move boy." The dog barked and ran to the door, waiting for his master to follow.

I grabbed a backpack filled with food, clothing, water, ammo, and other essential items for survival. I followed Tim and walked out.

I looked around for Mr. Cross, but couldn't find him. I was worried a bit; Mr. Cross was supposed to take me to a refugee camp called the Order. What would I do now? I needed others to survive, on my own I would surely die.

We walked quietly through the streets, making as little noise as possible, we didn't want to alert them of our presence, but as we walked down the streets I heard the sounds of them coming.

"Tim, stay close." I warned.

Timcanpy ran behind me, and used me as a hiding place.

The moans got louder, until I finally saw them, the Infected.

"Tim, be ready to run." I said and took aim at the closest one. I knew as soon as I fired, hoards of them would flock, trying to find the source of the sound, I wasn't going to give them a chance.

I pulled the trigger, a loud bang sounded and the infected walker fell before me. I smirked and worked on taking out the small group, consisting of about five. I shot each of them right in the head, needing to kill them with the first shot. I didn't have shots to spare on a miss.

The Infected were normally slow, unless wounded. When wounded they go into a type of panic or survival mode and kill everything around them, even other members of the Infected. They are slow, but make up for it with their strength. I've seen them easily dismember a human and eat them alive; I still have nightmares.

I fought off the infected, and gave us time to escape. I didn't know where to go, but at least there was two of us, we could make it to civilization… maybe…

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
